


Date Night

by Nightshadow8765



Series: Of bugs and kittens [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Murder, slight mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow8765/pseuds/Nightshadow8765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the 'bad ending' sequel to Don't crush my beetle. Did I mention there's lots of angst?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be fooled by the innocent title

Adrien and Marinette had been dating for 6 years now. They had agreed to keep it to just their civilian lives. If Ladybug and Chat were together, it could endanger both of them. With that being said, not much of their superhero dynamic changed. He still flirted with her, and she would laugh at his silly advances. 

The two were completely smitten. When they were 20, they moved into an apartment together. At first their parents and friends said it was too early for them to live together, but they could see how completely in love they were. 

Adrien hummed. They had been in the apartment for a little over a year now, and it was working out well. He still continued his work as a model, while Marinette was an intern at a fashion company. He couldn't ask for a better life.

His hand traced patterns along Marinette’s bare back. He kissed the top of her head.

“Tomorrow is our anniversary. Is there anywhere in particular that you wanted to go for dinner?” He asked, adjusting their position on the bed so he could see her face.

“Surprise me”. Marinette smiled warmly up at him. “I kind of expected you to forget”. She said.

“Why such little faith in me, Princess?” Adrien pretended to look hurt.

Marinette giggled and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Maybe because you forgot last year?”

“I did not! I just.....confused my dates”. Adrien stated. He heard a small ‘Mmhm’ from his girlfriend as her lips moved down his neck.

“Mari, as much as I'd love to stay in bed with you all day, I'm getting hungry. Plagg and Tikki are probably also getting impatient”. He tilted his head to the side, trying to resist her persistent teasing.

“....15 more minutes?” Marinette looked up at him with her big blue eyes. 

Adrien huffed, knowing what she was implying. “You know I can't say no to that face.” He chuckled. He swallowed as she sat up so she was straddling him. He would never get over how gorgeous she was.

“For being such a minx, I would think that you would be the cat in this relationship”. Adrien grinned, running his hands up to hold her waist.

 

They stayed in bed for another hour before finally getting up.

 

.......

Adrien was jittery by the end of the day. He had been talking to Nino, asking for advice to calm his nerves. 

“Don't worry man. I know it'll all go smooth.” Nino’s voice said over the Bluetooth as Adrien drove to the restaurant he had reserved dinner at. He straightened his tie.

“Thanks. I'll tell you the news later tonight”.  
Adrien said goodbye to his friend as he pulled into the driveway. His pocket felt heavy as he parked and made his way into the building.

......

Adrien waited. 

And waited.

“Where is she?” He grumbled to himself. She was two hours late, and she wasn't picking up her phone. He was annoyed at his girlfriend. What was so important that she would blow off their date?

He had been planning to propose, for fucks sake.

Angrily, he got up, and walked out of the restaurant. He had already paid for their dinner in advance. He tried to keep calm as he got into his car and buckled up. There had to be a good reason for this.

......  
Adrien knew she was home when he stepped inside their apartment. Her shoes, along with her purse and coat were sitting by the door.

“Mari? Babe?” He called, walking through the house. It seemed too quiet, and he didn't know why it was unsettling.

He walked down the hall towards their room. Had she fallen asleep? 

He paused as he saw a red handprint on the wall. He frowned. It was too big to be hers. As he neared their room, there were things knocked off the walls. 

Adrien felt his Kwami shift from where he was hiding in his pocket. “Be careful”. Plagg peeked his head out. 

Adrien gave a nod, and crept towards the door to their room. His ears were listening for any unusual noises, but there was only silence.

As he opened the door, he took in the state of the room. A bookshelf was knocked over, and there was glass on the floor from a shattered mirror. He saw the black haired figure laying on their bed, and he let out a sigh of relief.

“Marinette, what the hell happened?” He asked, walking over to her while carefully avoiding the glass.

He was met with silence.

He frowned, and sat on the edge of the bed. He put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, and gave her a small shake.

“Come on, wake up”. He said, trying to coax her up.

“Adrien”. Plagg flew from his pocket. The Kwami looked more distressed than Adrien had ever seen him. “Tikki is gone”. 

“What?” Adrien looked around the room. He rolled Marinette over so he could see her face.

He couldn't breathe.

Everything was wrong.

Her skin was too pale. Her eyes were open, but they stared blankly ahead. There was a shard of glass lodged into her shoulder. Where her earrings used to be, it seemed like that had been ripped from her ears, tearing her lobes open in the process.

Faintly he could hear Plagg talking to him, telling him to snap out of it. Adrien just stared at her neck, where there were dark blue fingerprints marking her skin.

He didn't realize that he was screaming until his voice gave out. 

“Nononononono!” He sobbed. He did the only thing he could think of, and started giving her CPR.

“Wake up. You have to wake up”. Adrien’s voice cracked as his hands thrust against her chest, trying to restart her heart. He knew he had probably cracked a few of her ribs in the process, but he wasn't giving up on her.

“Adrien, you need to stop. She's gone”. Plagg told him, but the boy didn't stop.

.....  
His neighbours had heard his screams and had called the police.

.....  
By the time an ambulance arrived, they found Adrien clinging to her body. They had to sedate him so they could pry him off of the girl. He could only watch as they lifted her lifeless body onto a gurney and wheel her away.

Adrien was in a haze as he was brought from the apartment into the police station. He watched as Marinette’s parents, Tom and Sabine arrived. They cried while they were told the news.

Adrien stopped feeling. “It was Hawkmoth, wasn't it?” He asked Plagg once they were left alone.

“I'll kill him”.

His head snapped up as two familiar faces made their way to him. Alya sobbed while Nino held her tightly. They only rubbed his shoulder, not knowing what to say.

......  
It was a week later when Plagg left him. The Kwami couldn't trust Adrien with the power anymore. The boy had lost it after he lost her.

He barely ate, or spoke anymore. He attended her funeral with a blank face.

Adrien forgot how to feel. He forgot how to live. 

He just sort of existed, until he didn't.


End file.
